


Jealousy

by Burgie



Series: The High School AU of Fluff and Good Things [13]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: When a new girl starts at school, Daine feels jealousy sink its claws in. Daine belongs to HellishSam.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellishSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/gifts).



To say that Anne von Blyssen shook things up when she first arrived at Jorvik High would be an understatement. A massive understatement. From the very first day that she’d swept into the school, Anne had been the best at everything. The best at other languages (especially French), the best at English, even the best at the Math and Science subjects. Some people envied her, others admired her. And others outright hated her for showing up out of nowhere and being so good.

Ydris, though…

Daine stopped dead in the doorway of the senior study room, his hands clenching into fists at his sides at the sight of his boyfriend chatting up (or being chatted up by) the blonde girl who had appeared out of nowhere. It didn’t help that many people had commented on how Ydris and Anne would make a beautiful couple. Not to mention that they both had confidence for days, confidence that Daine envied. Maybe Ydris would be better off with someone like Anne, someone who had a spine, someone who could match Ydris stride for stride in musical theatre. At least Daine could play guitar better than Anne (she preferred more classical music), but that was minor compared to everything else.

“Ah, there you are, my phoenix,” said Ydris, looking at his boyfriend with a grin. It still had a small effect on Daine, even with how upset he was right now. Ydris was always good at doing that.

“Hi, Daine,” said Anne, lifting her hand in a wave. “I was just talking to Ydris about this summer’s musical.”

“More specifically, choosing which musical we will be performing this summer,” said Ydris, his eyes alight. He never looked like that when he was talking about Daine. They had nothing in common, how did they even work?

“That’s cool,” said Daine, hoping that Ydris wouldn’t hear the lack of any emotion in his voice. “You have fun with that.”

“Oh, we are,” said Ydris. “After she saw how well the Heathers musical went, Anne decided that we should perform another tragic romance.”

“With me playing the leading lady, of course,” said Anne. Her words made Daine feel numb, and he had to convince his fingers to uncurl so that his fingernails wouldn’t break skin.

“I have to go,” said Daine quickly. “I’ll see you at home, Ydris.”

Ydris tried to call after Daine, but Daine ignored him. He hoped that his quip about living with Ydris had helped sour whatever was happening with Anne.

Upon arriving back at the trailer, though, Daine found that he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing while Anne and Ydris were doing who only knew what. Probably hooking up behind his back. Not even watching the clips on his phone of the Heathers performance, which usually made him feel better, could cheer him up. Not when he couldn’t stop picturing Anne as the leading lady far better than he’d ever played the role.

After wiping away his tears, Daine got to his feet, the water bed almost depositing him onto the floor, and picked up Cloud’s leash after washing his face at the kitchen sink.

“C’mon, Cloud, let’s go for a walk,” Daine called, and the sight of his exuberant, fluffy dog running towards him did make him feel better. He even managed a laugh as Cloud slammed him into the door of the trailer. “No matter what happens, I’ve always got you.” And sometimes, that was all that mattered.

There was a park near the trailer park, one that a lot of people brought their dogs to for walks and playing fetch and playing with other dogs. After letting Cloud off the leash, Daine took out his guitar and sat back against a tree to strum idly at the chords. Not that he could muster the energy to play, not when his emotions had taxed him this much. 

“What do you want from me,” Daine murmured as his fingers found the chords that he’d played with Willow and Shane so many times in the music room. Willow would probably tell him that he was overreacting, but… after everything that had happened in his life, being kicked out, always having his sexuality questioned, being bullied for coming from a rich family, Ydris was the one constant good thing in Daine’s life. Him and Cloud. And… if they broke up, where would Daine go? He could live with Willow, but he wouldn’t be able to have a dog as big as Cloud there. He didn’t want to impose on anyone else, either. Or maybe that was just a bunch of excuses. Maybe he just didn’t want to live anywhere that wasn’t with Ydris.

Cloud, as ever, seemed to pick up on his owner’s mood and came trotting back over, tongue lolling out of his mouth, to flop down at Daine’s feet. Before immediately snuggling up to Daine and shoving his guitar aside.

“Cloud, no, that’s Shane’s,” Daine fretted, grabbing the neck of the guitar carefully and lying it down a safe distance away from his dog. Cloud panted in Daine’s face before licking his cheek. “Stop, don’t lick away my tears, I’m not that edgy.” But he was smiling, the bad feelings banished by the dog in his arms.

“Daine? I thought that was you, I didn’t recognise you with a dog in your lap,” said a voice that immediately threatened to make Daine’s mood plummet again. He froze before daring a glance over Cloud’s furry back to meet the piercing gaze of Anne von Blyssen. She looked good even in active wear, which Daine… didn’t. She even had muscles, though Daine’s were bigger. Daine immediately met her gaze, trying not to panic.

“What do you want?” Daine snapped at her.

“What do you mean?” Anne asked, cocking her head to the side. Her blonde ponytail brushed her bared shoulder, which Daine noticed was lightly freckled. Unlike her face, which looked oddly... oh. Who wore makeup when exercising? Anne, apparently.

“Don’t play dumb, you’re too smart for that,” said Daine. “I saw you with my boyfriend.”

“What?” Anne asked. She sounded genuinely confused. “I was just talking to him, he’s been a great friend to me since I started here.”

“Oh, yeah, friend, I’ve heard that before,” said Daine. “Stay away from him, he’s mine.”

“He’s allowed to have friends, Daine,” said Anne, her hazel eyes flashing. 

“Just fuck off,” said Daine, standing up and pulling Cloud’s leash out of his pocket. After clipping the leash onto Cloud’s collar, Daine picked up his guitar, positioning it over his back using the strap, and left the park. He could feel Anne watching him but he didn’t care, he just wanted to get out of there.

This time when Daine arrived home, he laid on his back on the bed, Cloud sleeping beside him after all the running around that he’d done at the park. Daine stared at the ceiling, though, aware that he was crying but unable to stop himself. Anne’s words had cut through to his heart, but he didn’t know how he could stop being so worried. Of course Ydris was allowed to have friends, it was just… Daine couldn’t help the jealousy that reared up whenever he saw his boyfriend with someone that Daine himself wasn’t friends with. He’d even been a little jealous of Ariana at one point, though that had passed once Ariana and Rania had finally started dating.

“Am I a bad boyfriend?” Daine asked, his hand in Cloud’s thick fur. His answer was a meow as Zee padded into the bedroom and jumped up onto the bed. After carefully walking around Cloud, she settled down in a loaf position on Daine’s chest.

Of course, the peace was soon shattered by the sound of a sports car pulling up outside the trailer. Cloud barked, sitting up and jostling Daine, which in turn startled Zee so that she dug her claws into Daine’s chest before running off after Cloud. Normally, Daine would have felt happy and joined the pets at the door. Today, though, he wondered if he could hide under the covers.

“There you are, my lovelies,” Ydris cooed as he rubbed Cloud’s neck and scooped Zee up to cuddle her. Daine remained silent, trying to hold his breath. He almost flinched when Ydris stepped through into the bedroom. “Daniel.”

Daine tried to play dumb, tried to act like he hadn’t heard Ydris, but then Ydris sat down too close on purpose and Daine scooted away. When he looked up, Ydris had a knowing look in his bicoloured eyes.

“Please don’t leave me,” said Daine, immediately ashamed at the words that spilled out along with the tears. Now, Ydris looked shocked.

“What?” Ydris asked. “I would never leave you, Daine, why would you think that?”

“Because you’ve got a hell of a lot more in common with Anne than you do with me,” said Daine. “And she’s not jealous of anyone who’s friends with you.” Tears stood in his eyes, making the gold glitter.

“My phoenix, Anne is a friend, yes, but it is you that I love,” said Ydris, his hand gently cupping the back of Daine’s neck. Daine closed his eyes, the tension running out of him.

“I’m sorry,” said Daine. “I’m a bad boyfriend, I know.”

“You are human, you mean,” said Ydris, rubbing his hand down Daine’s arm now. “It is only human to make mistakes, but it is also in the human condition to learn from them.”

“I don’t know how, though,” said Daine, hating the whine in his voice. “I’m just… argh, I wish I knew how to stop being so jealous.”

“Anne tells me that she is very used to people being jealous of her,” said Ydris. “Jealous of her intelligence, jealous of her beauty, jealous of her wealth, jealous of her confidence.”

“So I’m just like everyone else, then, huh?” said Daine. His heart ached, and he hated how pathetic he felt.

“Only in that way,” said Ydris. “Perhaps it would help if you got to know her? I’ve finally managed to convince her to join the Rainbow Club, or to at least attend a meeting tomorrow.” Daine looked up at him, teary golden eyes meeting brown and blue ones.

“She’s gay?” Daine blurted.

“Bisexual,” said Ydris. “Though, that does beg the question of why you think that I would be with her even if I was not with you. I only like boys, Daine. Like you. In both senses of that phrase.”

“You’re so popular, sometimes I forget,” said Daine. “Hopefully Lisa and Louisa work their magic and find someone for Anne.”

“Anne is not a threat to you, Daine,” said Ydris, taking Daine’s hands in his own now and squeezing them. “Yes, she is my equal in many ways, mostly in the looks department, and that contributes vastly to our friendship. But it is only friendship that has blossomed between us, I can promise you that. There is another thing, too, that I think you could actually help her with, but I will let her tell you what that is. It is not my secret past to tell.”

“Don’t make me look forward to talking to her,” Daine muttered. Ydris smiled at him. “But how could a smart, rich, beautiful girl like her have anything in common with a loser like me?”

“You would be surprised,” said Ydris. “Just talk to her, Daniel. Please. Do it for me, if not for yourself.”

“Did she… tell you I kind of yelled at her at the park?” Daine asked. Ydris nodded, and Daine winced. “I’m sorry…”

“It is not me that you should be apologising to, my phoenix,” said Ydris. “But fear not, she was not upset. Only concerned for you, as I was.”

“You didn’t sound concerned when you came in,” said Daine.

“I will admit, I was angry,” said Ydris. “I am allowed to have friends, Daniel.”

“I know,” said Daine, looking down at their joined hands. Guilt was welling up in him again. “I’m a horrible boyfriend.”

“But you can improve, and avoid disaster,” said Ydris. “Talk to Anne. Would it help if I showered you with affection? Because I, too, am at fault here. I got so caught up in my newfound friendship with Anne that I have been neglecting you. I didn’t even notice how you were feeling.”

“I’m used to hiding my feelings,” said Daine. But he didn’t break down until Ydris pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back and murmuring sweet assurances into his ear. By Aideen, he loved this man. No matter what he did, no matter how he felt, Ydris could always fill Daine with love and happiness. But this time, the guilt still wrestled with the love inside of him.


End file.
